Hell-Hath-No-Fury: A High-School AU
by AshTurtle
Summary: A is running himself into the ground. B has gone insane(er). Light is being stalked by ghost's only he can see. Matt has a drug problem. Mello's in the closet and is refusing to come out. And Near has the emotional capacity of a can of peas. Lawliet has to deal with all of it. How fun! (Not!) Link to Cover art:
1. Chapter 1

Lawliet sat at their lunch table, his mind for once not going a million kilometers a femtosecond. It was traveling at a crawl and that was needlessly frustrating. His friends were having no trouble with filling his brain with inane nonsense. At the moment, B and A were in a heated debate over who had the claim on A's jam sandwich.

"B, stop it. It's my sandwich, not yours." A said in a voice that trod the fine line between annoyance and kindness.

"But A, you weren't eating it and besides it's JAM!" B gave A his best puppy dog face, a look that would've slain most, but A held his ground.

"B, you've had enough jam today. Now please, let me eat in peace."

"But A!"

"B, no," A said putting his hands on B's shoulders to try and calm him down.

"B YES!" B yelled as he clasped his hands on either side of A's face.

"Oh for fuck's sake would the two of you just fuck already!" Mello shouted. He and Matt were walking with their food to the table. Matt was pulling off some impressive multi-tasking; he was walking with Mello, carrying his tray in one hand and playing his game in the other. How he didn't walk into things constantly, Lawliet would never know.

A gave Mello an impatient look, opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and closed it.

"What are the love-birds 'fighting' about now?" Matt asked. Mello and him sat down directly opposite of B and A. He still didn't look up from his game.

A gave Matt a pointed look but ignored the 'love birds' remark. "B is currently trying to steal my sandwich."

"Make that successfully stole." B said with a mouthful of his stolen treasure.

A spun around to face his friend who was eating his sandwich and smiling. "What the…" he turned to face Lawliet. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"As you pointed out, it wasn't my sandwich, so it isn't really my problem."

"Here you can have my sandwich, I don't want it." Near, who had been entirely silent the entire lunch period passed his sandwich across the table to A.

"Thank you Near, for being the only polite person at this table." A said and gladly took the sandwich.

Near nodded thoughtfully but didn't say anything. He just laid his head down on the table.

"Matt eat, you're thin enough and I need my partner in crime." Mello smacked him on the back.

Matt paused his game and set the handheld on the table. He turned to Mello and then proceeded to eviscerate him. "First of all, I don't need to eat, I get my nutrition at home, you would know. Second of all, I'm too thin, you look like a fuckin' chick from behind; you remember that one time at the park. Of course you do, so I don't need to here shit from the human stick."

Note to self, never interrupt Matt's gaming session.

"Matt that was both completely uncalled for and fucking awesome!" Mello smirked.

"What incident at the park are we talking about?" B leaned forward, having finished his sandwich.

"Oh, so Mello and I were chillin' at a park up the road, don't ask what we were doing. Anyway we were just hangin' out when this dude walks up behind him and cops a feel of his ass. Mello stops dead and turns around says 'you wanna rethink that buddy?' and the guy's got the most confused look on his face, dude fuckin booked it outta there. It was the best moment ever." Matt was almost hysterical by the end. Lawliet had to admit; it was funny.

B grinned mischievously. "Wow Mello, you can't get women but men are lining up to suck you dry."

"B!" A smacked his shoulders. "Don't be so crass."

"Oh lighten up A, it's just a joke." B turned to Mello, "Besides, I feel like payback is in order for his comment about us earlier, now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Misa Ammane."

"Why on earth, would you actively seek out Misa Ammane?" Lawliet asked.

"Believe it or not, as insufferable as she can be, there isn't a woman more qualified to help me with my project."

"What, you mean your cosmetology project?" A perked up instantly.

"I still can't believe that you're in that class. Aren't you the only guy in there?"

"Yes, Mello I am the only boy in that class and I do it because I'm good at it, I've created art I'll continue to do so, now if you excuse me I have a canvas to paint." With that B picked up his bag and walked off.

"I will never understand that boy," Lawliet whispered. B was an enigma to everyone. One moment he was acting like a child and the next he was spouting philosophy. He was always a strange boy.

"He's not so bad, once you get to know him." A stared of after him.

"A, no offense, but I think you're the only one who thinks that." Near lifted his head from the table. "You are the only one who knows him though."

"Yeah, he doesn't like people." A mumbled, he was zoning out.

"The feeling is mutual." Matt muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. A still caught it.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"A you've seen this guy, he's creepy! I wouldn't be surprised if Misa's having a small heart attack right now."

"I'll admit that B's methods are a tad off-putting but he'd never hurt anybody." A looked like he was about to either sob or hit something.

Lawliet stepped in before things got any more uncomfortable. "What Matt is trying to say in his own stupid way is that B can unnerve some folks and while we know he's a good person, the rest of the world might have a hard time believing that."

"I find it rather funny that we're having this whole conversation behind B's back. What good friends we all must be." Near, he always comes in with the most unhelpful of logic. "I'm going to the library."

"I'll come with you." A huffed, and with that the two stood up and left the lunch-hall.

When the two were gone, Lawliet reached across the table and smacked Matt. "You are absolutely tactless."

"Hey it's true."

"It's still unwise to test A's patience. You might wake up with either of them putting a knife to your throat."

"Speaking of people it's unwise to fuck with, Light Yagami is heading' over here." Mello was looking over Lawliet's shoulder. "He doesn't look particularly amused."

Lawliet braced himself; he'd always admired Light for his composure and social skills. And while Lawliet had a firm grasp on the former, he was thoroughly lacking in the latter. He looked in his periphery to see Light was indeed heading in his direction and he did look quite upset. When he got to their table, he tapped Lawliet on the shoulder.

"May I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure," Lawliet stood up and pushed his chair in and followed Light. He led them out of the cafeteria and into the adjacent hallway. He stopped and turned around to face Lawliet.

"What's wrong with your friend?"

"If you mean B, than I must ask for your patience as I go through the extensive list."

"I mean it, he essentially kidnapped my girlfriend!"

Lawliet put his hands up in a calming gesture. "Wait what, when?"

"Just now! He came up to us, demanded she come with him, and when she said that she wouldn't go with him until lunch was over, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her!"

"Oh my," Lawliet had heard stories about B's anger, but this'd be the first time he'd been s open about it. "This is unusual, even for him."

"Should I be worried?" Light's voice lowered in concern.

"I don't believe so, B may be quick to anger but I don't think he'd harm her," Lawliet didn't whole-heartedly believe that but for Light's sake, he didn't mention that fact.

"Good," Light let out a breath. "Just tell him if he tries that again, there'll be hell to pay."

"I'll ask A to talk to him about it."

"Why can't you do it?"

"B doesn't hold many people's opinion in high regard, which includes mine." Lawliet sighted. "A's is the exception to that rule."

"You ever wondered why?"

"No, they've always been close." Lawliet was lost in his own thoughts again.

"Are they you know, a thing?" Light asked.

"Not officially, but if the idea's never crossed either of their minds, than my name isn't …" Before he could finish however, the bell rang for class.

"I have to get to class, see you around." Light walked past him and headed towards his class.

"Well, looks like we missed an interesting conversation." Mello's voice broke Lawliet out of his trance.

"Hmm, what," Lawliet for once, didn't get the joke. Though he had enough insight to know it was probably at his expense.

"Never mind, hey listen, just keep it low-key. We wouldn't want Ammane catching' wind of this little moment now would we." Mello clicked his tongue and winked. Lawliet was starting to get the joke, and he didn't like it.

"I'm gonna go find A." Lawliet walked towards the library.

"You two have the same class, just wait for him there." Mello's words were lost on him. Lawliet needed to talk to A about this, not just what happened in the cafeteria, but just B in general.

Lawliet caught up to A on his way to their class, he looked like he'd been crying. This wasn't a good sign. "A, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" A snapped, then realizing how cruel that came off added. "No, I'm not."

"I'm guessing you saw what happened?"

"I saw him dragging her away; he looked like he was enjoying himself. She was struggling to get away from him, and I did nothing to help her." A started to cry again.

"A, it's not your fault, you couldn't do anything." Lawliet put his hand on A's shoulder but it was swatted away.

"Save it, Near already talked to me about it." Lawliet made a mental note to thank Near later.

"You know you've got to talk to him about this, he won't get better if-"

"Don't you think I know that? I just can't bare to see him upset and mark my words, if I talk to him about this, he'll be angry."

"But he might actually listen to you," Lawliet put his hands on A's shoulders and held him at arm's length. "A, I can think of no one more qualified to help B."

"Okay, I'll do it." A's voice sounded small.

"Good, now let's get to class," Lawliet putt his arms around A's shoulders awkwardly and walked with him to class.

Their class was Pre-Calculus, a class neither of them had trouble with. It was a class they could zone out of and still have a better grasp on the subject than most. Lawliet supposed that was due to the tow of them lacking 'a life' so to speak. Lawliet didn't hear him come in, but when A and Lawliet turned to leave, there was B, leaned up against the classroom door. The moment he saw A, he grinned. When he saw the redness of A's eyes and the flushness of his face, B's smile dropped. He came over and gave A a short but none the less sincere hug.

Lawliet felt like he was interrupting a very private moment, like he shouldn't be there. Before he could dwell on the matter too much however, they broke apart and walked off. Lawliet had to jog to catch up. B turned around and gave Lawliet an accusatory glare.

He knew what'd happened and he was pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond tapped his forefinger to his thumb, then his middle, then his ring, then his pinkie, and finally restarted the process with his forefinger. He repeated the process over and over again. It was a habit that A had gotten him into in order to soothe his anger and right now Beyond Birthday was furious.

Lawliet had upset A. Beyond didn't quite know how yet but he had and that crime was unforgivable. Beyond was this close to decking Lawliet in the face right then and there; if only A wasn't resting his head on his shoulder.

A's head had lulled onto Beyond's shoulder about ten minutes ago. He was down for the count and Beyond just couldn't bring himself to wake him up. His messy brown hair brushed up against the exposed skin of his collarbone. A's hair was always disheveled, no matter how hard he tried his hair would always stick up in the back. It was damn near adorable.

A normally didn't nod off in class, that was normally his brother's thing. As of recent though, A's been having more and more of a hard time staying awake. He says he perfectly fine but it's well documented that A is the worst liar alive.

Beyond wondered idly about what was keeping him up at night. Could it have been the studying? No that wasn't it, or at least not in its entirety. A had always over stressed about school but a rule had been instated that prevented A from staying up past a certain time to complete projects and A never broke that rule for fear of death by Beyond.

Was he simply not able to sleep anymore? Beyond went through that phase at one point in his life and he was sure that everyone else had a similar experience. If this was A's insomnia phase then so be it. Still it was a little unbecoming for B's best friend was having a problem and Beyond didn't know what was causing it.

So Beyond started formulating a plan. First, he'd need an excuse to stay overnight at A's house. Thankfully A had provided him with an excuse in more ways than one. Beyond hastily began scribbling notes on the lecture as quickly as he could. It hadn't been a particularly strenuous lesson so Beyond was able to pick up the slack in no time. Now all he needed was for the class to end.

When it finally did, Beyond had to wait for the other students to leave. One of them, a boy with auburn hair and an obnoxiously formal sense of dress gave him an evil eye like he was making a very earnest attempt to choke him with his mind. Beyond even went as far as to do an impersonation of somebody being strangled. The boy left with an indignant huff. Beyond's resulting laughter woke A up.

"BB, what are you doing?"

"I… am… being… an asshole." Beyond said through fits of laughter. A just stared at him.

"BB, what am I going to do with you?"

"You could punish me…" Beyond grinned toothily and clicked the back of his teeth with his tongue.

A only rolled his eyes at Beyond's attempt at being smooth. "I'm serious though, how long was I out for?"

"The entire period"

"And you didn't bother to wake me!"

"You looked so cute and just couldn't wake you."

A's mouth opened and closed in both embarrassment and annoyance. He shook his hand in a vain attempt to clear his mind. "Yeah but now I've missed a lesson-"

"I took some notes for you." Beyond interjected a little too quickly.

"Yes but if I take your notes then you won't have any for yourself."

"Well…" Beyond had A right where he wanted him. "We could go back to your house and copy the notes there." Beyond gave A his best innocent look, it didn't look all that innocent.

A sighed. "Alright, but you better behave yourself. I don't want to have to go to the ER. Understand me."

"Yes sir!" Beyond did an extravagant salute. A just stood up and pulled his bag over his shoulder and left with Beyond giggling behind him like a Tickle Me Elmo with dying batteries. A tugged at the sleeves of his windbreaker nervously. Beyond stopped immediately. L was standing by the exit to the school.

As they passed Beyond's adopted nemesis, Beyond made unblinking eye contact as he wrapped an arm around A. Daring him to suggest he put his hand anywhere else. When Beyond had seen L, he'd gotten that bitter taste in his mouth that always came with looking at something repulsive.

Oh sure, Beyond got on well enough with L. They even occasionally shared a laugh about the obvious sexual tension between Mello and Matt. When the subject of him and A was brought up however, Beyond started tasting metal. L was always medaling in his life. Trying to insist that A go to a hospital, that Beyond take his meds again, that Beyond and A's relationship was self-destructive. What the hell did he know? L Lawliet had never had to take medication or go into a hospital in his life. Nor did he have to go two weeks without being able to see his best literal reason for living. L didn't know shit.

"BB are you okay?"

Beyond looked over at A's concerned face and forgot why he was so angry. A's face was full of deep concern. The bright light was reflecting off his thick framed glasses in such a way that you couldn't see his big brown eyes anymore. Beyond was damn near tempted to steal Mello's gun and attempt to shoot out the sun just to see them. Though that would most likely end with several dead birds and another charge on his rap sheet.

"I'm fine, just a bit distracted— and for god's sake A either take the jacket off or leave it alone!"

A was picking at his windbreaker indecisively. It was red and grey and was a little big for him. No matter how hot it was outside, A could be counted on to be wearing it. Between the overly large coat and thick glasses, A looked like a complete dork.

When he took them off however, it revealed that he had a body you could bounce marbles off of.

A finally conceded in taking off the jacket and exposed a white shirt that in stark contrast to the coat was a little tighter than necessary. Beyond would freely admit that A was supremely attractive to everyone else in the world; granted he did find most people repulsive but the hell with it.

A's house was only a few blocks away from the school so it didn't really take them long to get home. A's parents weren't home a lot so it wasn't much of a surprise to see that they were alone in the house. Beyond had been to A's house several times, so much so that it felt more like his home than his actual house.

A's house was clean, almost immaculately so. The many books on the shelf were perfectly in place and the carpets were clean and pristine. Beyond could easily picture A cleaning the house when he couldn't sleep at night. Maybe that's what he does instead of sleep.

Then Beyond got a look at A's room.

A was the more scatter brained of the two of them and as such would leave his things strewn haphazardly all over the room. It drove Beyond nuts!

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna copy my notes while I clean your bedroom because this is a disaster area."

"It is not!" A stamped his foot indignantly.

"A darling, it looks like somebody Hiroshima bombed this place, it's a mess in here." Beyond put his hands on A's shoulders.

"Beyond, if you touch a single thing in this room, I will castrate you." A put his hands on either side of Beyond's face.

"Hmm, kinky." Came the voice of A's brother in the doorway.

"Matt, go away."

Matt cracked a sly grin from the doorway. The red head still had his bag over his shoulder so he'd just gotten in.

"What do you want Matt?" A asked, taking his hands off of Beyond's face and stuffing them into his pants pockets.

"Just seeing what the two of you were up to but I can see now that I'm not wanted." Matt laughed bitterly before walking out of the room. Beyond heard him plop his bag hit the carpet. He also heard the metal clink of a cigarette lighter.

So did A. "Matt! That better not be a cigarette your smoking!"

"No, I'm just smoking crack you asshole. Yes it's a cigarette, what of it?"

"Mail!" A got up and ran after his brother and Beyond followed, cackling like a mad man.

Beyond stopped as A went into the living room. Beyond had stubbed his toe on Matt's school bag. A devious thought crossed his mind. Beyond crouched down low and opened Matt's bag. Inside were several notebooks, a spare videogame cartridge, and Matt's laptop. Jackpot!

Beyond slipped Matt's laptop onto his knees and began pulling off one of his stupid stunts. He pulled up some particularly vile pornographic imagery and set it as Matt's desktop background. Yes, he was acting like a child, and he loved it.

He had just finished sliding the computer back into the bag and leaned himself up against the wall when Matt came in and wrenched the bag away from Beyond.

"I'm gonna go have a drag with Mello! Don't wait up!" Matt shouted back at A.

"Use protection!" Beyond supplied.

"Eat shit and die!" Matt threw back as he stepped out of the door.

A looked about ready to cry. He always was a bit of a crier when he was upset and now was no exception. "Oh why does he make me have to yell at him?"

A lifted up his specs and wiped the beginnings of tears out of his eyes. Beyond came over and wrapped his arms around A's wrists.

"A, calm down. Let's clear out minds, step away from the situation, and focus on something else." Beyond dragged A over to the couch and sat him down on the couch. He pulled out his own copy of the notes and several pieces of notebook paper. A looked determinately at the papers and the second Beyond's hands were out of the way, he got to work.

Beyond pulled out his own computer and began working on a paper of his own. They fell into an easy silence. While it was nice to study with Near on occasion, both would whole heartedly agree that they were each other's perfect study buddy. There was this synchronicity between A's breathing and the gentle tap of the key strokes that gave the room a sense of captivating quiet. It was utterly blissful.

They would have stayed like that for hours had A not finished his notes. He stretched idly and Beyond couldn't help but watch the muscles tense and relax as he stretched. A leaned back onto the sofa.

"Did you intentionally write these notes as long windily as possible just so it would take me longer?"

"Maybe… what are gonna do about it?" Beyond gave him his best 'innocent' smile. A hit him over the head with a sofa cession. Beyond only laughed.

"BB, you're so weird." A laughed, curling up and leaning against his shoulder.

"Understatement of the fucking century, sweetheart," Beyond lay his head on top of A's. He let his eyes close and just enjoyed the peace and quiet. He would have stayed like that forever if he could; breathing in the subtle scent of A's shampoo.

Unfortunately, Matt had to ruin the moment, again.

A's phone went off with a deafening cry. A uncurled himself from his position on Beyond's shoulder and answered it.

"Hello, Matt what is it?"

"Where's your boyfriend? Go on put him on." A pressed the speaker button.

"Matt just tell me what's wrong." A sounded worried.

"Your sweet sweet BB replaced my epic desktop background with some 'Vor porn." Matt sounded pissed but Beyond could hear Mello howling with laughter. Fantastic!

A looked at Beyond with a look that could only mean 'why the fuck would you do that'. "BB, why would you do something like this?"

"What, I thought he might find it helpful. Lord knows that's not the worst thing he's got on there."

Matt was about to cut in, but A cut him off. "Look, Matt, I will try and talk to him about it. For now, just make sure he didn't leave you anymore presents." A hung up the phone and just stared at Beyond with exasperation.

Beyond was absolutely shaking with ruckus laughter.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Mello lay against the brick wall of the outdoor bathrooms. Matt had gone into the bathroom after a particularly amusing incident involving his laptop and it had been ten minutes. Lord knows he was either tuggin' on the ol' tree root or having an extremely difficult shit. Either way, it was a little unbecoming.

Who even jacks of in a public restroom, yeah it was a park and it was almost dark but still. Mello sighed. Why in God's name was he thinking about this? More importantly, why did he have the urge to go inside and see which of his two theories was correct? Perhaps it was like whenever you stand on top of a high place you get that urge to just jump off or push somebody else off, just to see what would happen. Okay that's it, now Mello was really starting to freak himself out.

He shook his head; shaking the intrusive thoughts out of his mind. He listened quietly as he heard the sound of Matt's boots on the wet floor. Sleek and damp and sli- okay Mello shut up! Matt came out of the bathroom and thankfully Matt only smelled like a public restroom instead of his normal scent. Not that Mello regularly smelt Matt but still it was somewhat of a relief.

"What's got you all intense buddy?" Matt said, cracking one of his crooked grins.

"Many things,"

"Well, I know what'll take the edge off." Matt pulled out another light, though this one was rolled and stuck it in Mello's mouth. He then took out his lighter and lit it for him. "If anyone asks, it's a rolled cigarette, 'kay."

"Yeah, yeah man I know how this works." Mello leaned up against the bathroom wall and slid down it, cocking one of his legs out in front of him. Matt also slid down the wall and opened up his bag. He pulled out his hand held and started playing away.

Mello had always liked watching Matt play games. It relaxed the both of them. Matt would zone the world out and Mello would just watch him play, mesmerized. They sat like that for a while. Mello occasionally took a drag off the blunt in his mouth and occasionally smoking another one.

It didn't take long for the onset high of the weed to set in and the both of them were pardon the pun, mellowed as fuck. The only problem with getting high was not really having much onset of awareness.

Mello had tried to get Matt's attention three or four times before he realized he hadn't actually spoken.

"Hey yo Matt, ya think it's 'bout time we head home. It's like what 10:30."

Matt checked the time. "Yeah suppose you're right. Fuck am I gonna hear shit about this from A."

"Oh please, by now B's probably cummin' buckets in his hair by now." Mello laughed dryly, Matt looked disgusted.

"Please, Mel's, do not put the idea of those two boning in my head. I've already been disturbing shit in there from earlier."

"You gotta admit, B got ya good."

"Ah shut up before I make your ass walk home."

"Woo! Feisty today aren't we?"

"Ha, I know that's how you like 'em." Matt's lips curled over his teeth in a mischievous grin.

It was at this point that Mello decided to shut up.

Matt and him had gotten off their lazy asses and started for Matt's car. It was a 1968 Chevrolet Camaro and it was a kickin' ride. It had belonged to Matt's birth father and was bestowed upon them when they'd been adopted a few years ago. Technically it belonged to A as he was the only one who could have something willed down to him (as he was 18) but it was Matt's. It was always Matt's.

Despite light up like a Christmas tree, Matt was still okay to drive. He always got super stressed out when he drove so when he was at least a little bit high, he was pretty good. Ironic considering Matt loved cars more than life.

Mello sat shotgun. It was only a twenty minute drive from the park to Mello's 'house'. So they didn't get to say much else to each other before they pulled up to the half-way house. Matt turned to Mello.

"Hey man, don't do anything stupid. Got me?"

"Same to you buddy." And with that, Mello got out of the car.

He snuck around the back of the house and found the old tree that led to his window. He clumsily hoisted himself onto the tree and into his room. Near was waiting for him.

Near was short, even for a freshman. He was already in his pajamas but looked just as alert as ever. Mello felt that bitter squirm in his stomach at seeing him. Near was cold and dead inside and Mello hated it. Mello had to struggle every day to keep his emotions in check and Near did it so effortlessly. It was damn near infuriating.

"Mello, what are you doing back so late?"

"None of your fucking business you shithead, now get out before I kick your ass into next week."

Near stared right into Mello's eyes, he quickly averted his eyes. It was too late, Near had seen them. "Mello, you're high as a kite right now."

"I am not, now fuck off somewhere else."

"Mello, I have no interest in the undoubtedly lode activities you've engaged in tonight, I'm just passing on a message."

Mello clipped off each word. "What message do you want to pass on?"

"Mello," Near deadpanned. "You were driven home by somebody high. You yourself were smoking tonight. Tell me, how safe is that?"

Mello came forward and grabbed Near by his hair. He dragged him over to the door frame and attempted to throw him out. He missed however and smashed Near's face into the wall beside the doorframe. There was a satisfying crunch and Near fell to the floor, blood pooling around his nose.

He clutched it but instead of crying or whimpering (like a normal person) he just held it. Without another word, Near got up and left the room. He gave Mello a meaningful look when he shut the door.

Mello threw a punch at the wall. His knuckles screamed in agony. What the hell was wrong with him? Wasn't weed supposed to relax him, it did for Matt. Now all he wanted to do was go up there and strangle Near with a rope. The stupid emotional part of his brain said that a rope was in a utilities closet downstairs and knowing Near, he wouldn't even scream. Fucking asshole!

Mello hated it, hated all of it. He hated how Matt was always more easy going. How Near was so calm and collected while he was here having a mild existential crisis. Most of all, he hated his own body. Not in the dimorphic way, but in its reactions. He hated how he craved the company of his best friend over the company of any girl. He was a ladies man, that's what people told him. So what in God's name was wrong with him!

At that moment, he heard a gentle tapping at his window. He jumped up and opened the window and the aforementioned best friend crawled in. Matt was still clearly soaring but at least he was still coherent.

"'sup with you Mel's?" Matt asked nonchalantly.

"Ah," Mello made some noncommittal hand gesture. "Near's got a stick shoved up his ass again."

Matt gave Mello a wicked grin. "So what'd you do to him?"

"Probably cracked bone," Mello cracked his knuckles to emphasize the point.

"Nice! We are talkin' 'bout his face right?" There was that grin again.

"Matt, keep your mind out of the gutters." Mello punched him in the arm. "Besides you know I dig chicks."

"Right…" The perverse part of Mello's mind detected a suggestive undertone to that. Fuck off brain!

"Anyway man, what brings you this side o' hell?"

"Oh!" It was Matt's turn to be noncommittal. "B's still at my brother's and I do not want to be there for that."

"What, they shaggin'?"

"Not that I know but knowing that boy, he's probably spewing buckets into my brother's hair right now." Matt looked utterly disgusted.

"Yeah talk about ridin' the waves." Mello hadn't the foggiest idea what made him say that but it made Matt laugh so it was worth the vomit that was biting at the back of his throat like an angry dog.

"Wow that is the second most disgusting thing I've had to bare witness to today. Thank you, Mel's,"

"Hey man, being a hedonistic asswipe is my fuckin' job." Mello clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth.

"Nah man, but seriously can I stay here tonight. The last thing I wanna do is listen to those two."

"Yeah sure why the hell not,"

"Awesome, I'm gonna take a piss." Matt strode over to the napkin sized bathroom that was adjacent to his room and stepped inside.

Instead of hearing Matt pissing (don't ask why he was listening) Mello heard the sound of Matt violently vomiting inside. Mello thought about opening the door and seeing if he was alright but he figured Matt deserved it for mixing his respective poisons. Dumbass!

Mello, not even bothering to change, crawled into bed. He threw a spare pillow and blanket on the floor for Matt when he came out. Mello laid his head on the pillow and listened to the admittedly disgusting sound of Matt puking his guts out. Eventually, Mello fell asleep.

Whenever Mello slept while high, he always dreamed weird shit. It was never anything that he could vividly recall the next morning but definitely weird. Tonight was no exception. He dreamed of well truth be told he wasn't quite sure what he was dreaming of. It all went by so fast that nothing seemed to stick.

What he did remember was the feeling; a feeling of intense build up followed by a brief but all the more enthralling flight before spiraling down to reality. Holy balls was dreaming about being high whilst high? Now that was some inception style shit right there.

Mello woke up to the sound of his least favorite object, his alarm. He got up and smashed his fist over the alarm. It ceased its incessant screaming. The sounds of the house coming to life with the sounds of snot nosed shitheads being shit. Hooray for state funded child care!

Mello grabbed a spare set of clothes and went into the bathroom. The smell was awful. Matt must've gotten himself some booze on the drive up because he had really blown chunks. Mello cringed slightly at the sight of his best friend lying in a puddle of his own sick.

Mello leant down and shoved Matt's shoulder. "Hey, hey dumbass wake up. It's time to get ready so peel your ass off the floor!"

Matt lifted himself halfway off the floor before gasping audibly and holding his nose. "Jesus cock sucking Christ what is that smell?"

"That lovely smell is the stench of your body taking its sweet revenge on you for attempting to poison it." Mello grinned crookedly at Matt.

"Fuck off dick head! You've got no right to talk." Matt gave Mello his favorite toothy grin.


End file.
